La referencia
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Tributo a eltioRob95. Primer fic en castellano de esta pareja. Referenciando a una cochinada de Stephen King. (P.D.: Quizas los fics de Johnny x Sam saldran en el 2019 no me molesten)


**No me pertenece nada de Danny Phantom, ni de cualquier refe que verán a continuación de un libro horrífico de los 90 que muchos conocen y el autor de tal.**

 **Tributo a los seguidores de esta gran serie y no otras del Mr. Hartman. (En especial a eltioRob95)**

 **La referencia**

-Oye, ya que estamos aquí solos en la sala de detención quiero mostrarte algo- le dijo Danny

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Estrella.

-Créeme será lo máximo.- insistió Danny.

Aunque de algo que no sabían es que Sam, la chica lúgubre los observaba, desde un árbol con binoculares

-Maldita sea. No puedo dejar que me vean. Me mataran.- pero la curiosidad de Sam se puso ante su imprudencia.

Algo raro ocurría entre aquellos dos adolescentes. Levanto su cabeza de manera lenta con los binoculares. No había forma de que Danny y Star la viesen por estar concentrados en lo que la rubia alego. Algo mórbido.

-Y que más esperarme de esa estrella, tan princesa de Gales o no se que se yo.

Lo mórbido, si no era como su habitación, era esto: Había ya una mano del oji azul entre los muslos bien buenos como biscochos de Estrella, y una de aquella muchacha entre los muslos del chico. Con una masajeaba la entrepierna de la A-Lister, y con la otra su palo suyo. Pero no era eso simple. Lo estrujaba como toalla y lo dejaba caer.

-¿Qué hacen?- se preguntó aquella chica, mientras los miedos la dominaban. No Tenía miedo desde aquellas aventuras peligrosas con Danny y Tucker.

Pero sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Re mal. Si la hubieran visto no se hubiese imaginado que cosas pasarían.

Al fin y al cabo no dejaba de mirar aquel "show": la "salchicha" de Danny se estiro más y más como bandas elásticas si caérsela como si fuese un auto en un precipicio y Estrella, la cual no tenía nada, seguía sin tener algo allí como siempre.

El pito de Danny subió hasta casi a apuntar a las tetas de aquella adolescente mientras Estrella con sus manos delicadas le cosquilleaba su escroto.

- _Porque los muchachos siempre deben de ir ahí con ello, tan retorcido y raro, pero no espera… Hay otros que lo tienen pero mas grande._

Danny miro la mano de aquella muchacha muy a lo hipnotizado.

-¿Oye quieres que te la mame?- pregunto el pelinegro de forma complaciente.

La rubia salio disparatada y le golpeo el rostro cayendo contra el suelo.

Fue en ese momento que Sam deseo por su vida, estaba nerviosa, su cuerpo sudaba como a las cataratas paradisiacas, no se quería imaginar el rostro de las taradas del colegio furiosas como Batman enfrente de ella.

Rogando por querer que no la descubriesen.

Pero no fue asi…

Y sigo escuchando lo qe pasaba entre los dos en la sala de detención.

-Oye a mi no me gustan esas cosas de degenerados.

-Lamento informarte que se me puso dura cariño.

Estrella lo agarra del cuello amenazadoramente.- Escuchame bien tarado no te hare ese favor porque si lo haces, entonces les dire a todos lo que haces, con las fotografías de Paulina, ¿Entendistes? ¡Ahora largo!

 **FIN**

 **No es como lo planeaba hacer pero… Al fin y al cabo. Hace tiempo que no me veian en este fandom. Es que anduve ocupado con otros proyectos**

 **Veras básicamente esto, aunque no sea un fan del Yaoi (Enserio me repugna ugh…) está básicamente basado en una escena en la novela de ESO/IT (Omitido en la miniserie de los 90 y la peli del año pasado) de un momento en el que Beverly Marsh vio a los matones de Patrick y Henry manosearse de forma sexual y homosexualmente. Pero Henry reacciono y le dio un golpe a Hockstetter el cual le gusto poniéndole duro como roca el pene de Henry, pero este le amenaza de que si lo hace, mas allá de terminar en el mani por las cochinadas en la mente del muchacho, les dirá sobre su nevera (Que los animales atropellados que se encuentra por las calles, mas allá de las moscas muertas que asesina con su regla y lápices, los deja pudrirse en una fría y solitaria nevera) No sé en que pensaba Stephen al hacer esta cochinada (Mas allá de la orgia de los perdedores de fortalecer sus lazos saber si Eso regresaba)**


End file.
